Turnabout Injustice
by Koschei966
Summary: Bryce got away with a not guilty verdict with Phoenix Wright's help, feeling guilty when he kills again the defense attorney is determined to get the correct verdict this time. If you are going to alert or fav this fic please review :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright or the characters, except the one's I created.

Italics are flashbacks or memories and will be the court parts like witness testimony later on in the fic. Bold is Phoenix's thoughts. After the flashback in Phoenix's P.O.V it will be in normal font although still in the past.

Chapter One

**Bryce Ravel, the one that got away. And now he's done it again...**

_I trusted him, he was only fifteen, he looked vulnerable. And that's what my job is isn't it? To help someone vulnerable and alone? I know what it's like to be accused of something wrongly, so I felt sorry for him. I was so sure he was innocent. I began to have my doubt though, when I saw his smile at the verdict. _

"Please state your name and occupation witness," Miles Edgeworth pointed slightly at the teenager who's eyes were shifting from his defense attorney to the prosecutor. "I, don't know if I'm doing is right. I mean, it's my dad or me basically." He put a hand on his heart, "He must be innocent too!"

"Name and occupation," the prosecutor persisted, appearing exasperated.

"Right, Bryce Ravel, I suppose my occupation is, a student?" Bryce frowned in thought, "Or no occupation."

"Fine, your testimony on the events witness," Phoenix looked over at Edgeworth who seemed to be convinced he would win the case by his smirk.

_Witness Testimony-_

"_I was in my room when mom was killed."_

"_I was listening to music on my i-pod so I couldn't really hear anything."_

"_I know he was the only one downstairs but it wasn't him!"_

"_My dad is innocent!"_

"Hm, alright, Mr. Wright you may cross examine your witness." The Judge announced.

**Okay, I can't see any clear contradictions so I'll just press...**

"_I was in my room when mom was killed."_

"_I was listening to music on my i-pod so I couldn't really hear anything."_

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix done his personal finger point at Bryce, making him jump, "If you couldn't hear it why did you go downstairs?"

"I, I don't know. I just was hungry so... Y'know. Food is in the kitchen." He shrugged and tilted his head slightly.

"Hm," he rubbed his chin, "Seems reasonable enough."

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth glared at his rival, "That explanation could easily be a lie!"  
"But do you have any proof it is?" The defense attorney questioned, a little arrogantly.

"Of course, but you know that, you have the evidence too. Such as the fingerprints on the knife and the speckles of blood on the witnesses collar." Phoenix winced as the prosecutor retorted, he was hoping that they wouldn't come up, despite the obviousness that they would.

The cross examination continued until Bryce was asked to testify about why his fingerprints were on the knife.

_Witness Testimony-_

"_I don't know exactly why my prints are on the knife."_

"_But it's my house too so it's not that hard to believe that they would be on the knife is it?"_

"_Plus someone could have seen me using the knife and they tried to frame me."_

"_I didn't stab him so, that's my explanation."_

**Alright, I have to be careful I don't raise doubts in his testimony. **

"_I don't know exactly why my prints are on the knife."_

"_But it's my house too so it's not that hard to believe that they would be on the knife is it?"_

"_Plus someone could have seen me using the knife and they tried to frame me." _

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix shouted, "You said earlier that only you and your father were in the house, are you saying that he saw you using the knife?"

"I'm not accusing him!" The teenager said quickly, eyes widened, "But it's just logic, if I didn't stab her then someone else must have seen it! Maybe someone outside?"

**Through his own explanations, dismissing the speckles of blood as his first shave gone wrong and manipulating the court he got a not guilty verdict. He even had the gal to tell me after the trial he had done it with a smirk on his face. Bryce had fooled us. But this time, I'm going to make sure he gets the verdict he deserves. Last time an innocent family man was found guilty and a killer was set free, I won't let that happen this time.**

Thanks for reading. This is my first Phoenix Wright story so I'm not sure if I done alright. Don't flame but comments welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright or the characters, except the one's I created.

Italics are also the options, like when you click talk in the game.

Chapter Two (A year later)

**It's only fair to let his father know I suppose. And I need to talk to him about last year's trial... **

"Mr. Ravel?" A man opposite the Plexi-glass looked up from the ground.

"Mr. Wright, nice to see you after a year. After you convicted me!" He finished the sentence spitefully and glared at the defense attorney. "What is it you want now?"

_Last year _

"I had to believe in my client Mr. Ravel..." Phoenix said guiltily, the other man on the other side frowned. He cleaned his pair of circular glasses with his sleeve then put them back on before answering. "You must have started to doubt him near the end of the trial though."

"I-I, I didn't know. He seemed like-"

"Like an innocent? I know what you mean," Mr. Uno Ravel glared at the lawyer again. **He's still angry at me. I suppose, I can't blame him...**

_Prison_

"This place is rubbish," Bryce's father complained, "The food is rubbish, the staff is rubbish and they treat you like rubbish."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to get you out. Your son has done it again."

"Well you'd better be quick, execution is scheduled next month."

_Done it again?_

"What do you mean done it again?" The older man asked, cleaning his shiny glasses again on his sleeve. "W-Was he convicted?"

"Not yet, but he will be!"

"How? Your not a prosecutor."

"He's not the defendant. But I've decided to take the case." Phoenix told him, slamming a fist into the desk, such was his determination.

"Your assuming he's guilty, how unprofessional." The man opposite the glass sighed, "Still I can't blame you for suspecting him."

Meanwhile Bryce Ravel was getting his exam results, "English, I got an A, Maths, I got an A, A, A, A. And you Jenny?"

"A for English, B for Maths, B's for P.E and Business. And A's for my other subjects." His girlfriend replied.

"Not bad, oh by the way, our date will have to be wait for a week, I'm in court this weekend." He sighed, "Again."

Jenny's eyes widened, "Court? What happened?"

"My aunt's sister was killed, I'm a witness." Bryce replied, reading his teacher's comments.

"What?! Why didn't you mention this?!"

The teenage boy shushed Jenny, "Don't want all the class to know."

"Oh, okay. But you didn't do it did you?" Jenny asked.

"No," he smirked, "Do you think I'd do something like that?"

Short I know but the next will be longer. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright or the characters except the one's I created.

I made a mistake in my last chapter, I meant to say my aunt's friend not my aunt's sister.

Chapter Three

"Is the prosecution ready?" The Judge asked, sitting high on his seat above the rest of the court. The prosecutor and Phoenix Wright had never met, he was a reasonably tall, blond man, who looked as if he came from a high class of family. He nodded, "The prosecution is ready."

"Is the defense ready?"

"Yes your Honor," Phoenix replied, he wished Maya was here so she could channel Mia, he had a feeling that he may have needed her later. The blue suited man stared at the prosecutor then rubbed his chin, **Haven't I seen him before?**

"If your thinking, 'Haven't I seen him before?'," the prosecutor sighed arrogantly. **Woah. **"You may have, Miles Hartwich." **Oh yeah... He's that prosecutor that got a guilty verdict for the serial killer Jason Lark. But then there was that thing about him forging evidence and arranging testimony to secure a conviction. **

"Prosecution, your opening statement please," The Judge requested.

"Certainly," Miles Hartwich nodded again, "The defendant, Gillian Ravel, was the victim's best friend. Nora Banks trusted her but she killed her in cold blood, bludgeoning her with a poker several times in a frenzied attack. Not only are her fingerprints on the weapon, she was in the house at the scene of the crime and she had a motive as well. Money. There is evidence against her and she had the opportunity and motive."

"Hmmm," the Judge nodded, "Well so far it certainly sounds like she's guilty." **Agh, he's already got the Judge on his side. **

"Objection! One piece of evidence isn't enough to convict someone! It could have forged to frame my client easily!" Phoenix Wright announced.

"Yes, I suppose it's a possibility, of course the proof of it is?" Hartwich said mockingly, he paused for a few seconds, "I thought not Mr. Wright."** Grrr... **

_Gillian Ravel sat in the detention center, twiddling her thumbs. "You have to help me Mr. Wright, I didn't kill Nora. I've known her since I was seven years old! She was my best friend." "Don't worry Miss. Ravel, if you are innocent, I'll prove it." Mr. Wright replied, _**No Psyche Locks. **_"Have you lived with your nephew since his mother-"_

"_Yes, he's a joy." She smiled._**I'm sorry but your wrong. **

"_Can you tell me what happened on the day?"_

"_O-Okay..."_

_**What happened?**_

"_She came over just for a normal visit, she normally comes every Thursday. We were talking then when I heard a noise outside I went out to check on it. When I came back she was," The mousy haired woman teared up, "lying there. C-Covered in blood on the floor."_

"_I'm sorry you had to see that," Phoenix muttered. _**Wait, a noise outside?**

_**The noise.**_

"_Can you describe the noise you heard?"_

"_Um," she put a finger to her chin, "Sort of a crash, like breaking a vase." _**That might be important, I'll gave to remember that... **_Phoenix rubbed his chin with his index finger, "Anything after that?"_

"_No that's all."_

"_Didn't you go outside to check what fell?" The attorney asked. The woman nodded._

"_There was a broken cup." Phoenix frowned, it was time to check out the crime scene. _

_-_

_**12 noon, 17th June, Gillian Ravel's House.**_

_Phoenix Wright stood inside the average sized living room that was painted a pale yellow, some police were running around the house on their tip toes, trying not to step on something that may be evidence. He examined the murder weapon, the poker was large and thick, he wondered if Miss Ravel would've been able to swing it about. She was a small woman, barely over five feet. There were splotches of blood and white tape outlined where the body would have been. There was much evidence really. _**It's going to be difficult tomorrow.**

Miles Hartwich cleared his throat, "I'd like the first testimony now, from Detective Gumshoe." **Gumshoe, hopefully he'll mess up and I'll find out something new about the case. I'd better check the court record first though.**

Court Record- Large Poker (Heavy and thick. The murder weapon, has some blood on it, Gillian Ravel's fingerprints are on it.), Broken cup (Smashed outside Gillian Ravel's house, no fingerprints.), Autopsy report (Was hit several times with murder weapon, has wounds on head, died instantly from from first hit but was struck 5 to 10 times. Time of death was 2:30pm to 3:00pm).

"Your name and occupation for the court," the prosecutor requested. The detective in the long, shabby coat grinned. "Dick Gumshoe, detective pal."

"Your testimony about the incidents that day detective," the blond haired man folded his arms, "and try to make it accurate instead of your usual unreliable testimony."

"Yes sir," Dick Gumshoe replied, looking a bit hurt.

_**Testimony:**_

_**The events that day-**_

_**The defendant heard a noise at roughly 2:30 pm outside according to her, pal. **_

_**But it's more likely she faked hearing the noise to distract the victim then brutally whacked her to death. **_

_**There's evidence against her too! **_

_**The fingerprints on the weapon and Miss Ravel's need for money proves she did it, pal! **_

_**And they were the only one's in the room.**_

**I just need to find a contradiction in this testimony then I've got a chance! **Phoenix thought to himself, ready and raring to cross examine. "Don't stare at me like that pal, your scaring me..." Detective Gumshoe muttered.

Thanks for reading! I finally updated this...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright or the characters except the one's I created.

Chapter Four

_**The events that day-**_

_**The defendant heard a noise at roughly 2:30 pm outside according to her, pal. **_

_**But it's more likely she faked hearing the noise to distract the victim then brutally whacked her to death. **_

_**There's evidence against her too! **_

_**The fingerprints on the weapon and Miss Ravel's need for money proves she did it, pal! **_

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix yelled, Miles Hartwich sighed. He had been expected the defense attorney to yell that phrase, Phoenix Wright had grown quite famous with lawyers for pressing a lot and turning things that seemed irrelevant to important facts. "I never heard about my client needing money!"

"Huh? Pal, that's her motive. The victim was a pretty successful business woman and didn't have much family. She was gonna to leave everything to her best friend."

"But surely she wouldn't kill her best friend fo-"

Miles Hartwich interrupted, "Objection! Really Mr. Wright, you don't really know what a person is like inside. She could be a cold hearted sociopath for we know. Or just a greedy woman, or a desperate one."

The Judge nodded in agreement, "Overruled Mr. Wright." **Rgh... **

_**And they were the only one's in the room.**_

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix smiled, **I think I've got something to work on now. **"I agree with you Detective."

"Oh no, pal. Whenever you start looking smug it means somethings wrong with my testimony," the detective said miserably. The defense attorney felt a little guilty and began to sweat, **Wait, smug? I'm not smug! **"There was no one else in the room right? And a broken cup was found outside, used to distract the defendant! If no one else was in the room, then that means my client's nephew was upstairs, he must have dropped the cup from his room and went downstairs to-"

"OBJECTION!" The prosecutor announced his objection louder this time, the volume rivaling Phoenix Wright's. "Don't just start accusing people, we have evidence, motive and opportunity against this woman! You can't just accuse the nephew on a theory!" Miles Hartwich narrowed his eyes. "Unless you have evidence that connects him to the crime then stop throwing around accusations!"

"Actually I do," Phoenix narrowed his eyes back, trying to stare out the tall man, **I hope... **

"Ha!" Miles smirked.

"Okay Mr Wright, but prepare for a large penalty if your wrong." The Judge banged his gavel against his the desk. **Gulp, I really hope I'm right, I've walked into this...**

Court Record- Profiles: Gillian Ravel

"Gillian Ravel is a small woman, there's no way she could swing that poker around." Phoenix stated, "Also Bryce Ravel lives with her, he could easily have committed the crime!"

"OBJECTION!" Miles Hartwich scratched in between his eyebrows, a habit he had when he was slightly irritated. "The boy hardly knew the victim, he wouldn't kill her. Not to mention, just because Miss Ravel is a small woman doesn't mean she is weak." He took out a file, "In fact, the prosecution took the liberty of looking into her past. She was a talented tennis player when at her university, this would mean arm strength and stamina. I argue that the woman could EASILY swing that poker around!"

"That was years ago!" Phoenix retorted, "And the victim was a good friend his aunt's! He may have met her or heard of her! In fact, it's very likely!" The blond prosecutor twitched annoyed at the defense's reply.

"Very likely but not proven," he tried to keep his cool, "So your argument is useless." **Darn, I was so close... **Miles smiled slightly, "Now detective, tell us about the cup that fell."

Detective Gumshoe looked confused, "But I thought she just faked the noise..."

"So what?" The man shrugged, "I have evidence saying otherwise. The noise wasn't faked and you must have idiotically forgotten it, detective." Gumshoe winced and looked upset at the lawyer's words. The bearded Judge stared sternly at the detective then turned slightly to Miles Hartwich, "What is this evidence?"

"Here," he showed a piece of clear thread attached in a firm knot to a gear which sat in another larger gear. "This was a device, cleverly built to drop the cup at a certain time. With the help of a candle as well." **Huh? It looks pretty unimpressive... **"Allow me to explain how it works, the larger of the gears can turn slowly. The string was wrapped around the smaller gear, lodged between them and tied to the cup on the other side. The cup would lower- it was lifted up and the thread near it looped over a pole- and eventually the string would meet the candle, and then the cup would drop, smashing."

"Where did you find this?" Phoenix asked, hands down on the desk.

"Where do you think?" Miles asked, "The defendant's room!"

Chapter four up finally! :)


End file.
